Power operated skinning devices are used to remove skin from animal carcasses. Such devices are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,461 to Leining, U.S. Pub. No. US 2016/0174581 A1 to Van Der Leest et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 9,516,887 to Ewers. Such devices typically include a driven tooth roll or feed roll which engages and advances an outer layer of tissue or skin of the animal carcass toward a fixed or stationary cutting blade which severs the outer layer of tissue from the remaining tissue of the animal carcass. The feed roll may be driven by a motor, such as a pneumatic or electric motor, disposed in a handle of the device.